Construction machinery, for example wheeled loaders, forklifts, backhoe-loaders or telescopic handler, feature some periods, during their operative application, in which they are driven in reverse mode during short work cycles. When a wheeled loader loads a truck from a pallet, it is operated in a so-called Y-mode during which frequent reversing, i.e., immediate change of driving direction, is required.
DE 44 07 951 C2 discloses a motor vehicle drive with a torque converter and a bypass clutch for the torque converter, which is always actuated in the disengaging manner, when a smooth or swing-free operation of the motor vehicle is not guaranteed.